<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【影日】仅此一次的夜晚（下篇） by GreatCarrot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645672">【影日】仅此一次的夜晚（下篇）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatCarrot/pseuds/GreatCarrot'>GreatCarrot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, M/M, Morning After</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:13:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatCarrot/pseuds/GreatCarrot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet Sweet goodbye &amp; Running for reunion</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【影日】仅此一次的夜晚（下篇）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“唔……枕头好硬……”<br/>日向醒来的时候，阳光正透过自己房间的玻璃窗，洒在床上。</p>
<p>他睁开眼睛，发现自己昨晚居然枕在影山的胳膊上睡着了，而此刻，两人正以一个无比亲密的姿势相拥着，躺在窄窄的单人床上。日向眨眨眼睛，发现自己和影山鼻尖碰着鼻尖，只好安静地凝视着影山近在咫尺的睡颜——额前细碎的黑发堪堪遮住双眉，眼皮乖巧地阖着，睫毛会随着呼吸微微颤动，有均匀又温热的鼻息，淡淡呼在日向的嘴唇上。</p>
<p>——啊，这家伙还真的是个池面呢！///<br/>日向忍不住在心里这样感叹着。</p>
<p>影山乖巧的睡脸，散发出一种与日常反差巨大的帅气，简直可爱又迷人。日向的目光从影山的脸蛋，缓缓流转到他赤裸的脖子和胸膛……盯着盯着，日向不禁凑近影山的身体，大口闻了几下，然后脸上就泛起了红晕。啊，有一种略显自私的满足感填充着日向的心脏——</p>
<p>世界已经发现影山了，<br/>可是，他仍单独属于我。</p>
<p>“啊……可恶，好想接吻啊！”<br/>日向轻轻嘟囔着，他伸出手捧着影山的侧脸，眯着眼睛把额头蹭在影山的刘海上。又盯了一小会儿，见影山完全没有要醒过来的样子，于是日向深呼吸一口，然后微张着嘴，伸出舌头吻了过去。</p>
<p>“唔嗯~~~~~~~~~~~”///<br/>“唔~~~~~~~~~~~~~”<br/>日向屏住呼吸，吻得又深又持久，仿佛在考验彼此的肺活量似的。才几秒而已，熟睡中的影山就被一阵炙热的窒息感弄醒了。他并没有立刻睁开眼睛，而是用舌头回应着日向热烈的吻，然后彻底把接吻的主动权抢了过去。</p>
<p>“啊呜……唔嗯……”///<br/>“唔嗯……唔嗯……”<br/>吻得有点久了，日向逐渐呼吸不稳，想要大口喘气，于是用手捏着影山的肩膀，想扭头停止。可是影山却彻底醒了过来，他半睁着眼睛，忽然立刻上手按住日向的后脑勺，让他和自己吻得更深。舌头用力地在日向口里辗转了好几下，影山才意犹未尽地放开了日向。</p>
<p>“呼……呼嗯……呼嗯……”///<br/>因为吻得太过激烈了，日向被松开后立刻张着嘴大口喘息，他满脸通红，连眼角都被窒息感逼出了泪珠。</p>
<p>“早上好，呆子。”<br/>影山用十分满足的语气和日向道早安，眼睛里居然含着淡淡的笑意。<br/>“早儿……///”<br/>日向扭过头不去看他，只是用略显赌气的口吻嘟囔着——<br/>“切……一个早安吻而已，用得着反应这么激烈吗？”</p>
<p>“谁让你偷袭我！日向呆子！”<br/>影山得意地撑起身侧靠着，这个动作使被褥稍稍滑了下去，让他裸露的上半身瞬间占满了日向的视线——饱满又紧实的肌肉被阳光照射着，线条诱人的侧颈上还留着日向淡淡的咬痕。</p>
<p>日向不自觉咽了咽口水，自言自语道——<br/>“太狡猾了……谁让你的睡脸那么没有防备呢……而且……”///</p>
<p>“什么？你在嘀咕什么呢？呆子！”<br/>影山并没有听清楚，不甘心地嚷起来。</p>
<p>“而……而且，味道什么的，也很好闻！”<br/>日向撅着嘴大声抱怨起来。</p>
<p>“蛤？味道？你在说什么啊？”<br/>影山撇撇嘴，见日向依然不想转回头看自己，于是索性翻身把日向压在了下面。</p>
<p>“影山的味道……我喜欢……”///<br/>因为被影山的身体强制压在床上，日向不得不抬头盯着影山的脸，难为情地承认道。</p>
<p>——可恶！又来了！<br/>——这家伙到底有没有自觉啊！<br/>——这种可爱的语气，加上羞涩难耐的神情，<br/>——根本就是引人犯罪好吗？</p>
<p>影山心里咆哮着，他甚至莫名担心起来——身下这个呆子，会不会无意中对任何男人都露出这幅面孔。</p>
<p>为了抑制自己的欲望，免得被日向撩拨得“理智出走”，影山忽然整个人放松地趴下，“噗”的一声就把全身的体重都压在了日向的身上。他埋头抱住日向，故意嗅了嗅日向脖子边的碎发道——<br/>“我哪有什么气味？不过是你沐浴露的味道罢了。”</p>
<p>“嗯……也许吧。”<br/>日向微哼一声，接住影山以整个体重施加的拥抱，然后反手抱住影山温热的后背，继续道——<br/>“可我更喜欢这个……比‘撒隆巴斯’喷雾的味道更喜欢。”///</p>
<p>“你是笨蛋吗？日向呆子！”///<br/>影山把头埋在日向的肩窝里，用闷闷的声音问道。</p>
<p>“又是笨蛋又是呆子的！干嘛突然骂人啊！”<br/>日向有点气鼓鼓的，但还是任由影山抱着自己，一动不动。</p>
<p>“而且，刚刚偷袭我却肺活量不够，kiss技巧未免也太逊了吧！呆子！”///<br/>影山完全没有理会日向的赌气，继续耿直地说着故意惹恼日向的话。</p>
<p>“闭嘴！吵死了！！！你这家伙，还真是不会读空气耶！”<br/>日向略微有点气急败坏地捶着影山的背，羞得满脸通红。</p>
<p>“呆子！日向呆子！呆子呆子！”///<br/>“你……你才是！影山笨蛋！”(〃＞皿＜＝)</p>
<p>“但是……好开心。”///<br/>影山猝不及防的坦诚，一下子就让日向的吵闹没了声儿。<br/>这句话，影山说得及其小声，但由于他贴着日向的脖子，每一个音节还是温柔地灌进了日向的耳朵，仿佛在日向的心上“咻”地挠了一下。</p>
<p>日向的脸蛋变得更烫了，他有点不知所措，张着嘴，却一句话都说不出。</p>
<p>——影山这家伙，是在害羞吗？<br/>——因为害羞，所以才对我恶语相向？<br/>——可恶！为什么反差巨大，我却要觉得可爱啊！！！</p>
<p>良久，仿佛是为了转移一下话题，日向才磕磕巴巴地开口道——<br/>“话……话说……你今天什么时候要走呢？”</p>
<p>“……”<br/>影山沉默地抱了一会儿，才开口道——<br/>“下午的航班，回东京。”</p>
<p>“那……那你要先回去和国家队汇合吧？”<br/>“……”<br/>“话说昨晚夜不归宿，真的没关系吗？”<br/>“……”<br/>“国家队是住在奥运村里面吧？”<br/>“……”<br/>“行李什么的，也没有拿呢……”<br/>“……”<br/>“影山，你要回去了吗？”</p>
<p>影山沉默地听日向一个劲儿地说着，忽然觉得委屈又烦躁——这些事，自己当然清楚了！</p>
<p>——可是，可是，<br/>——好不容易穿过大半个地球，<br/>——才确认了彼此的心意，<br/>——才能像现在这样真实地把日向抱在怀里，<br/>——谁又愿意立刻去面对，彼此马上又要分别的现实呢？</p>
<p>影山一言不发，只是蹭着日向的侧颈，把他抱得更紧了一点。<br/>他心想——</p>
<p>还没和你去吃过巴西的烤肉呢！<br/>面包山上的基督像也还没一起去打过卡~<br/>你的沙滩排球练习场是什么样呢？<br/>加藤卢西奥教练是怎样的人？<br/>跳发学会了吗？<br/>还有奥运会！<br/>今年日本仅仅止步四强……<br/>我还没和你，一起拿过奥运会的奖牌呢！</p>
<p>——啊，为什么一切那么快就结束了？</p>
<p>“吵死了，我一点也不想回去啊！”///<br/>良久，影山才抱着日向嘟囔出声。他把自己的头埋得更深了一些，鼻息拍打在日向的肌肤上，声音依然是闷闷的。这句话仿佛撒娇一般，却抱怨意味十足，让日向听得不禁想笑出声。</p>
<p>“影山，像小孩子一样呢！”<br/>日向仿佛安慰般地拍了拍影山的背，“兄长力”十足地继续回应道——<br/>“哟西~哟西~~”///</p>
<p>大约半小时后，两人才终于穿戴整齐地坐到了厨房饭桌前。<br/>桌上摆着日向做的简易早餐——水煮蛋、重新加热过的披萨、香蕉和蔬菜沙拉。而客厅墙上的时钟，正快要指向上午八点。</p>
<p>“今天上午，没耽误你训练吗？”<br/>影山有些关切地问着日向，他环顾一下日向的小公寓，发现挂着One Piece海报的另一个房间，依然没人回来。</p>
<p>“唔~~~今天上午刚好不用去葡语学校，沙排训练课也是从下午才开始。”<br/>日向咬着水煮蛋和披萨，淡定地回答着。</p>
<p>“话说，你不担心一下自己吗？会不会被教练骂？毕竟，你现在可是JAPAN啊，影山君。”<br/>咽下嘴里的食物后，日向有点开玩笑地反问道。</p>
<p>影山咬着沙拉，手指在手机上快速拨动。他一边回信息一边道——<br/>“没事啦，比赛日程都结束了，昨晚本来就是私人时间……而且，我已经给领队回消息了。”<br/>说着，影山举起手机给日向看了看。</p>
<p>“哦哦~~”<br/>日向放心地咕哝了两声，吃着东西，目光不小心扫到了影山昨晚散落在餐桌上的个人物品。<br/>他瞪大了眼睛，惊讶道——<br/>“影山！！！这个钱包也是你的吗？？？”<br/>说着，日向就伸手拿起来，兴奋地在影山面前晃了晃。</p>
<p>“这个钱包，和我丢的……” <br/>日向差点说漏嘴，他立刻支支吾吾地停顿了一下，才重新道——<br/>“啊啊啊我是说，和我自己用的那个一模一样耶！！！”</p>
<p>“是和你丢的那个一模一样吧。”<br/>影山剥着香蕉，十分淡定地帮他更正道，并加了一句——<br/>“这个是新的，给你的。”</p>
<p>“哎？你怎么知道我丢钱包这回事？”<br/>日向更加惊讶，他这才注意到手里的这个钱包是崭新的，连透明的包装膜都没撕掉。<br/>“我可从来……从来没告诉过你啊，我连小夏和妈妈都没说呢……”<br/>日向心里回忆起不久前那个“倒霉透顶”的一天，心里泛上一股久违的委屈。他担心得立刻大声道——<br/>“影山！你不会把这件事，也告诉小夏了吧？”QAQ</p>
<p>“当然没有。”<br/>影山斩钉截铁地答到，干脆利落地就打消了日向的担忧——<br/>“我只是在SNS上问她，你的钱包是什么牌子，我也想要一个一样的——只是这样罢了。”</p>
<p>日向听影山这么说，瞬间松了一口气——他没想到影山居然能在关键的时候，体贴到这个程度。出国前，妹妹送给自己的钱包，日向一直当宝贝一样珍惜地用着。可才刚到巴西，钱包就被偷了——这种事，日向真的无论如何也对小夏说不出口啊！</p>
<p>“那……那你是怎么知道的？”<br/>因为这钱包勾起的都是沮丧又伤心的记忆，日向的声音逐渐小了下去，仿佛不愿回忆起来，也不愿让自己的脆弱暴露在影山面前。</p>
<p>“是及川前辈告诉我的。”<br/>影山认真答道。</p>
<p>“啊……是这样啊……说的也是。”///<br/>日向嘟囔着，略有些不甘心，并自嘲般地继续道——<br/>“嘿嘿，本来，不想告诉你的……其实也只是些小事罢了，我才没那么弱呢！”</p>
<p>日向笑嘻嘻地说下去——<br/>“我啊，刚来的时候也太倒霉了！！！才刚开始接触沙排，葡语说得也不好，总之就是又变成像菜鸟一样……练习也好、比赛也好……总是输、总是输……”</p>
<p>影山盯着日向，安静却认真地在听。</p>
<p>“然后那天，练习赛输掉后还要打工，要送到一个我不太熟悉的区域去……里约老城区弯弯绕绕的，我就迷路了……不仅迟到了很久很久，披萨也凉了，所以被顾客骂很惨呢……嘿嘿~~”<br/>日向明明不想跟影山抱怨已经过去了的事情，何况还是一个已经被自己消化掉了的、很逊的事。可是，不知道为什么，此刻絮絮叨叨的倾诉，日向就是无法让自己停下来。</p>
<p>“然后……回到公寓后才发现，我的钱包……被偷了。”<br/>日向的声音开始颤巍巍的，似乎想强忍住要哽咽的冲动——<br/>“不过还好，钱包里除了现金什么也没丢，卡和身份证明都在手机壳里……嘿嘿……”、</p>
<p>日向明明在笑着，可是眼泪忽然就夺眶而出了。他坐在餐桌前盯着影山，膝盖也在桌底轻轻擦碰着影山的膝盖，然后泪珠一颗接一颗地滚下来。日向的嘴里还在说着“其实不是什么大事，我很幸运吧？”之类的话，可是眼泪就是抑制不住——他们安静地、安静地掉下来，在影山面前。</p>
<p>“啊咧？我怎么哭了？哎？”<br/>日向瞪着眼睛，只要一眨眼，泪水就能顺着眼角滑到下巴上。<br/>“啊咧？好奇怪……”</p>
<p>“笨蛋！！！”<br/>影山忽然大喊出声。他撑住桌面，把身子往前倾斜，然后轻轻拭去日向的眼泪道——<br/>“难受的时候，要跟我说啊！！！”</p>
<p>“哎？”<br/>日向惊得僵在那里一动不动。</p>
<p>“我不会安慰你的！因为我知道你没那么弱！”<br/>影山的语气略微有点生气，可他知道自己明明是想说些让日向好受的话——<br/>“但至少……要告诉我啊！我会听的！！！”<br/>“我可是……你的相棒（あいぼ）……不，现在是男朋友（かれし）才对吧！！！”</p>
<p>日向眨了眨眼，这才迟钝地理解了影山的意思。</p>
<p>——要告诉我啊！<br/>——我不会可怜你，也不会安慰你！<br/>——但我会听你倾诉的！<br/>——毕竟，我们是在交往中啊！</p>
<p>“男……男朋友……”///<br/>日向听到这个词，嗫喏地重复着，瞬间就满脸通红了。日向忽然意识到——谈恋爱，原来真的是一件这么令人治愈的事情啊，哪怕对象，是平时凶暴的“国王大人”。</p>
<p>“嗯，我知道了，影山。”///</p>
<p> </p>
<p>过了一会儿，早餐吃完一半，日向才想起来——<br/>“啊！我忘了牛奶！”</p>
<p>说完，日向站起身走到微波炉前，从里面端出一只冒着热气的马克杯，抿了一大口。然后才想起来问影山——<br/>“呐，牛奶，你要喝吗？”</p>
<p>“要。”<br/>影山及其自然地起身，直接朝日向走了过去。</p>
<p>“那我给你也热一……”<br/>日向转过身，准备再拿一个杯子给影山热牛奶，但是影山直接从背后抱住了他。</p>
<p>“呜哇！你干嘛？”///<br/>“咕嘟~咕嘟~咕嘟~~~~”<br/>影山完全没有理会日向的小惊讶，径直从日向的手里抢过马克杯，然后一口气喝掉了大半。</p>
<p>“啊啊啊！这是我喝过的！！！你别喝完啊……”ε＝(#&gt;д&lt;)ﾉ<br/>“咕嘟~咕嘟~咕嘟~~~~”<br/>“喂~~~~~~~”///<br/>“多谢款待。”<br/>喝完牛奶的影山，完全没有任何抱歉的神色，还理直气壮地亲了日向一口，顺带舔掉了日向上唇的奶沫。</p>
<p>日向羞得满脸通红，僵直地站在料理台前，影山却若无其事地盯着他。</p>
<p>“呆子！你怎么了？”<br/>“可恶！！！你……你是kiss狂魔吗？” ε＝(#&gt;д&lt;)ﾉ</p>
<p>影山皱眉纳闷，耿直地答到——<br/>“刚刚还在我面前哭唧唧的，明明昨晚连更过分的事都做过了，亲一下又有什么好害羞的？”</p>
<p>“可是！！！这是在客厅呀！！！”///<br/>“那又怎么了？”<br/>“佩德罗可能随时会回来啊！！！笨蛋！！！”///<br/>“佩德罗？那是谁？”<br/>“我室友！！！”<br/>“哦……这样啊……”<br/>影山淡淡地回应道——<br/>“那就趁他回来前，再多来几次吧。”</p>
<p>语毕，影山没等日向反应过来，就径直又吻了上去。他揽过日向的腰，把日向“咚”的一声按在冰箱上亲。由于体格差巨大，日向被禁锢在影山的怀抱里动弹不得，只能昂着头任凭影山用热烈的吻，不断侵犯着自己的舌头。 </p>
<p>“唔嗯~~~~”///<br/>“呼嗯~~~~”</p>
<p>小小的学生公寓里，仿佛逐渐开始弥漫着甜蜜地粉红色泡泡。<br/>可是这个吻还没有结束，令人胆战心惊的开门声就响了起来！！！！！！</p>
<p>“Shoyo, estou de volta！！！”（翔阳，我回来了!!!）<br/>佩德罗背着书包，戴着耳机，兴冲冲地“砰”的一声打开了大门。<br/>“Tenho um novo desenho animado！！！”（我买到one piece新的单行本了。）<br/>说着，佩德罗手里拿着《One Piece》的葡语版漫画，踏进了家门。</p>
<p>他才刚抬起头，手里拿着的漫画就被吓得瞬间掉在了地上！！！<br/>而几乎同时，日向被惊得头发都竖了起来！！！<br/>他用自己怪物般的反射神经，光速把影山推开！！！<br/>害得影山重心不稳，一屁股撞在餐桌上，发出巨大的声响！！！！！</p>
<p>——“砰咚！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”</p>
<p>三人几乎石化了一般地僵在那，却同时缓缓在心里骂了一句——<br/>“Oh！Fuck！”</p>
<p>佩德罗并不敢确定自己刚才看到了什么。<br/>那只是一瞬间罢了——<br/>一个陌生又高大的日本青年，似乎正在冰箱前抱着翔阳？？？<br/>是在接吻吗？？？又或者是在锁喉？？？<br/>与其说是日向被“抱着”，也可能是在被“威胁”？？？<br/>总之，自己家里突然出现一个陌生人，任谁都会吓一跳吧！！！</p>
<p>佩德罗如是想着，急得开始讲英语——<br/>“Are you ok？？？”</p>
<p>影山摸着自己被撞疼的腰，缓缓站起来，脸黑得仿佛马上就要爆走似的——<br/>“Fine.”</p>
<p>“I’m not asking you！！！”<br/>佩德罗对影山一脸戒备，神色紧张地示意日向快躲到自己身后——<br/>“I mean…..Shoyo，are you ok???”</p>
<p>“I…I…I don’t know…….”///<br/>日向大脑宕机着，没有任何反应，忽然觉得自己连简单的英语都听不懂了。<br/>他不断地祈祷着——<br/>拜托了！！！<br/>佩德罗一定没看到！！！<br/>佩德罗一定没看到！！！<br/>佩德罗一定没看到！！！<br/>简直要羞死人了！！！QAQ</p>
<p>“大丈夫ですか？大丈夫ですか？”<br/>佩德罗看日向十分反常，就更担心了！！！他不熟练地讲着自己从“日本动画”里学来的日语，瞪着日向，一脸着急。</p>
<p>“啊~~~我，我没事。”（大丈夫です）///<br/>听到日语后的日向，才缓缓回过神来。<br/>“Desculpe, não se preocupe comigo.”（抱歉，不用担心我。）<br/>日向切换回葡萄牙语，佩德罗这才稍稍放下心来。</p>
<p>“For god sake!!! Shoyo, who is he???”<br/>佩德罗盯着影山，不知道自己到底应不应该走近餐桌。<br/>影山听懂了，他一脸怨念地盯着佩德罗，然后又看了看日向。</p>
<p>“My…my friend. Good friend.”///<br/>不习惯讲英语，日向说出这句话的时候，完全没有经过大脑。<br/>日向猛地拉起影山，然后把餐桌上他的钱包、护照、手机等个人物品一股脑儿地塞进影山怀里。</p>
<p>“你该回去了！！！今天不是还要赶飞机吗？我也要开始准备下午的训练课了……”///<br/>日向所剩无几的理智驱赶着自己的行动，他急急忙忙推着影山往玄关走。</p>
<p>“喂！我可是今天就要回东京了哦？”<br/>“嗯嗯~”///<br/>“我们，可是暂时要见不到面了呢！！！”<br/>“我知道啊，笨蛋！”///<br/>日向把影山推到门口，却一手拽着影山的手肘，依依不舍地不愿松开。</p>
<p>佩德罗站得远远的，一脸茫然地看着他们俩。</p>
<p>影山抬头瞟了佩德罗一眼，眼神并不友好，然后忽然在心里下了一个大胆的决定。<br/>他朝佩德罗喊道——<br/>“Hey you!!! My name is Kageyama Tobio!!!”</p>
<p>下一秒，影山当着佩德罗的面，<br/>温柔地、直接地、果断地，<br/>吻了日向。</p>
<p>那一瞬间，日向惊得屏住了自己的呼吸。<br/>可是，他一想到这也许是影山给自己的告别吻，就无论如何都不舍得推开。</p>
<p>——啊，暴露就暴露吧！///<br/>——不管了！///<br/>日向如是想。</p>
<p>吻毕，影山才用说得并不熟练的英语，继续朝佩德罗喊道——<br/>“No Good Friend.”<br/>“Boyfriend.”</p>
<p>目睹一切、恍然大悟的佩德罗，被惊得张大了嘴。<br/>他随即大笑着吹起了口哨，并连喊了两边“Shoyo, I’m so sorry！！！”，<br/>然后立刻退进了自己房间里。</p>
<p>当学生公寓的小客厅终于重新属于影山和日向两人的时候，他们才忍不住笑出了声。<br/>红晕挂在两人的脸上，眼神里是藏不住的爱慕与不舍。</p>
<p>“影山，你是笨蛋吗？”///<br/>“呆子，你才是吧！”///</p>
<p>就那么面对面地站了一会儿，彼此的情绪才逐渐平复下来。</p>
<p>影山看着日向的眼睛，认真地和他道别——<br/>“またな~”<br/>日向也认真地看着影山的眼睛，回他一句——<br/>“またな~”</p>
<p>这句话，他们高中毕业的时候，也曾经对对方说过。</p>
<p>当影山跨出公寓大门的时候，外面阳光正好。</p>
<p>眼看着门缓缓地就要合上了，<br/>而影山却忽然转过头来，<br/>对日向意味深长地唤了一声——</p>
<p>“我在东京等你。”（私は東京であなたを待っていて）</p>
<p>——东京。<br/>——有影山。<br/>——还有奥运会。</p>
<p>日向笑着答道——</p>
<p>“嗯！马上去！跑着去！”（うん、すぐ行くから、走って）</p>
<p> </p>
<p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>